New lines of theoretical and associated experimental work deal with feature and prototype models for classificatory behavior. In our work on visual processing and reading we wish to continue efforts toward the more effective handling of higher order units than single letters at both the perceptual and more cognitive levels of processing. In the continuing work on short-term memory, we have completed a substantial theoretical and experimental analysis of the interrelated problems of measuring retention of information for item, position, and plan continuations extending the work to higher order units than single characters. In the area of memory for frequency and probability learning we wish to extend the model aready formulated to begin to account for the detailed course o learning as well as for asymptotic phenomena and, in parallel, to investigate related phenomena having to do with internal representations of such diverse referents as physical magnitudes and economic values.